Awake my soul
by everysonghasanending
Summary: Sometimes the heart wants, what the heart wants, yet sometimes it can take decades to decide.
1. Chapter One

AN: I have had the beginning of this story written for a while now, but unfortunately I have not had time to post it, until now. I really hope you enjoy it; the story itself is going to be a relatively long one, with a plot that spans decades, different pairings and multiple world affairs it is something I have wanted to do for a long time. I suppose in a way it is a little AU, although will I later chapters possibly follow the series story arch, to be completely honest it is one of those stories that doesn't have a traditional structure, I don't when what will happen in the end or who will end up with whom, the characters in this story will develop along with the story. Well that's enough from me, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries.

Rating: Majority rated T, unless stated otherwise.

Main Characters: Damon, Stefan and Caroline.

* * *

**Chapter One:** Awake My Soul.

**Author:** Everysonghasanending

**Rating:** T

* * *

_Lend me your hand and we'll conquer them all_

_But lend me your heart and I'll just let you fall_

_Lend me your eyes I can change what you see_

_But your soul you must keep, totally free_

_Har har, har har, har har, har har_

_Awake my soul_

_Awake my soul_

_How fickle my heart and how woozy my eyes_

_I struggle to find any truth in your lies_

_And now my heart stumbles on things I don't know_

_My weakness I feel I must finally show_

_Har har, har har, har har, har har _

_-Awake my soul - Mumford and Sons_

* * *

Stefan awoke with a start. Painful memories immediately began protruding his slightly clouded mind; his father capturing Katherine, trying to rescue her...being shot. Within an instant of the latter thought, Stefan's hands were at his shirt, pulling at the small buttons, around the crimson stain, his brow furrowed as his hand came into contact with his abdomen, there was no wound. His head shook in disbelief, he had been shot, he could remember the pain clearly and other than a slightly nauseated feeling and a dull ache which engulfed his body, he felt fine, considering that bullet should have killed him. Wincing at the brightness of the sun, Stefan brought his hand up to shelter his eyes, it was then he noticed the ostentatious ring on his right middle finger, he stared at the blue stone in curiosity, it was unfamiliar to him, yet it did slightly resemble the stone Katherine had worn around her neck.

"Katherine had me make them for you, weeks ago."

Stefan's head shot up hearing the familiar voice, before him stood Katherine's personal maid, Emily Bennett, a basket, of what looked like clean clothes, balanced under her arm. "Where are we?" He walked looking around the unfamiliar surroundings.

"The quarry, just North of town" Emily answered quickly, placing the basket of clothing down in front of the youngest Salvatore. "My brother and I brought you here, after we found you dead, in the woods."

He remained quiet for a moment, trying to absorb the information he had just been given, so the bullet had killed him, then how...realisation quickly followed. "A-Are we..."

Emily shook her head, a sad smile tugging at the corners of her lips "No, not yet. You and Damon are still in transition."

"How is this possible?" Stefan muttered into his hands, every inch of his mind began searching for a possible answer.

"You had Katherine's blood in your system when you died" Emily supplied easily, as if it had been the simplest answer.

Stefan shook his head in protest, a frown appearing on his lips "It's not possible, I never drank from her" he added adamantly, he would never have, never...had he?

"She had been compelling you to drink it" she cut of curtly.

"What about Damon?"

Emily simply offered him a sympathetic smile "No compulsion was necessary. He drank from her willingly."

Spotting his brother down by the lake, Stefan venture down, taking a seat next to him on the damp, grassy verge. Casting a side-ways glance, he noted the far off look in Damon's eyes, as if he was in deep contemplation and Stefan would have bet his last dollar, that those thoughts were directed towards Katherine. "I woke up last night" Damon spoke, though his eyes still fixated on the clear, crystal water, as if his brother was in a trance. "I didn't know where I was and I went to the church. I-I watched them drag her inside. Then they-uh-they set touches to it and the whole place went up in flames" his words, deep and Solemn as he tore his icy blue gaze away from the water, towards Stefan, with a matching somber expression "They killed her Stefan. She's gone."

Stefan winced at those words, he had suspected the worst but hearing the words come from Damon's own mouth was as if he had been shot again, except this time the pain was felt in his heart. He did not speak, he did not have too, no words he could come up with could ease his or his brothers pain at that moment and so they sit in silence, thinking about the woman they had just lost.

A little while later, Damon still sat in the same position, his gaze fixed on the still water, whilst Stefan fetched a pale of water for his brother to clean up with. Placing the heavy bucket down beside his elder brother, Stefan fell back down to the grass with a heavy sigh "I bet Johnathon Gilbert has told father by now."

Damon scoffed, in anguish, disgust or plain and simple hatred, Stefan wasn't sure but either way it highlighted his feelings towards their father "As if he cares, he betrayed us Stefan."

"He thought he was protecting us, Damon" he began in a desperate attempt to get his brother to see some sense "he thought he was protecting this town by getting rid of the vampires." The raven-haired man simply shook his head, refusing to acknowledge that fact. Feeling the stinging in his eyes worsen, Damon groaned and began to rub his blue orbs, once again.

"What's wrong?" Stefan asked, his tone sounding alarmed.

"The sun is hurting my eyes!"

"That's part of it" the youngest Salvatore murmured "the muscle ache, the sick feeling...Emily says its our bodies pushing us to feed, to complete the transition" Stefan explained.

Damon's hard reply was instant, "that's not going to happen."

Stefan regarded him sadly "So that's your choice then? To die instead?" He asked, unable to hide the disdain in his voice.

"Isn't is yours?" Damon asked in surprise "This was all to be with Katherine, but, she's gone. I want it over." The finality of his words were harrowing for Stefan, he fought back the tears welling within the ducts of his emerald eyes at the thought of loosing his brother also, it was something he couldn't comprehend, he had loved Katherine but he did not feel that his life was destined to end with hers, but the thought of not greeting tomorrow with Damon by his side, would have caused his heart to cease, if death hadn't done that already.

* * *

Stefan did not know why he had wound up in front of the Forbes residents, but he felt drawn here, he needed to see her, at least one last time. Wiping his fathers blood off onto his trousers, he bent down and picked up a few small stones and began throwing them at her window. He didn't have to wait long, for her pretty face appeared almost instantly and for the first time that day, Stefan found himself smiling, as one of shock appeared on hers.

"Stefan?" Came her low whisper, moments later as she appeared before him, in the doorway of her home.

"Caroline" he replied breathlessly, his heightened senses making her allure all to difficult to resist. Her long, golden tresses pulled to the side in a plait, tied with a pretty blue ribbon, matching perfectly the colour of her eyes, which stared at him intensively, her joy, sorrow, confusion all evident to him; her pale skin seemed to illuminate with the moonlight as she took a step closer to him. They stared at each other for a moment, Stefan's eyes raking along her body, the crimson red colour of her dressing gown, brought the image of blood to his mind along with a slight throbbing in his gums. Though the thoughts were cut of as he felt Caroline's hand, entwine with his own, pulling him away from her house, away from prying eyes.

Once out of sight, Caroline wrapped her arms around her friends neck, holding him tight "Oh Stefan, papa, he told me you were dead!" she exclaimed, her head burying into the crook of his neck.

His lips came in contact with the crown of her head, before burying his nose into her golden mane, relishing in her smell and warmth "I'm okay, Care" he murmured lightly.

"And Damon?" She asked, lifting her head up to meet his gaze, it was then Stefan noticed the red rims around her almond eyes, a sight which made his undead heart clench, he simply smiled and nodded at her question. Caroline echoed his smile, her hands moving to cup the face of her best friend, as her teary eyes travelled the length of his body, as if seeking confirmation that this was actually, Stefan Salvatore stood before her. It was only then did she notice the patches of blood on his shirt. Gasping her hands moved across his torso, searching for the wounds "are you hurt?" She asked frantically, seeing nothing or feeling no tears in his clothing, Caroline brought her eyes back up to meet his "w-who's blood is that?" Her voice croaked, as a slight glance of fear washed across her blue hues.

Stefan looked away, the smell of the blood reaching his nostrils, he felt his resolve fading fast, Caroline brought his gaze back towards her, firmly with her hand "who's blood is that?" She repeated, this time with a sternness present in her voice.

"My fathers" he answered.

Caroline's hands flew to her mouth as she took a step back, to distant herself from Stefan "did you kill him?" She asked, her eyes wide with anguish at this disturbing news. Stefan bowed his head and nodded, he could not lie to her, besides she would no doubt hear about Giuseppe's death tomorrow and put two and two together. His chest clenched as she inhaled sharply, gathering her skirts as if she were to flee, as she turned on her heel, Stefan flashed in front of her "what are you?" She uttered, recoiling in fear, no human could move that fast.

"Care, please! I can't have you being afraid of me" Stefan pleaded, reaching out to her.

Caroline instantly moved from his touch "What are you?" She repeated, once more.

"A vampire."

The blonde gasped, backing away from him, quickly, but soon found herself with her back pressed again the trunk of a tree "get away from me" she hissed in disgust.

Stefan took a step towards her "please Care, I'm still me. Look it's me, your friend, Stefan" his voice trembled as he desperately pleaded with her.

"Your a monster" she choked out, her loyalties becoming divided, her father had drilled into her mind that vampires were the devils spawn, yet here stood Stefan, the man she loved as a brother. Caroline's breath shook as a breath escaped her lips "if you leave, now and never come back, I shan't tell father" she spoke firmly, turning away from her boy she had grown up with, hoping that once she turned her head back he would be gone.

Stefan studied her for a moment, green eyes burning with despair, she was frightened, that much was certain, her body was pressed flat against the tree, her small hands trembled beside her, her breaths were uneven and he could tell she was desperately trying to fight back tears. Nodding, he opened his mouth to say goodbye, when he noticed the pulsating vain, in her slender neck, once again his gums began to throb and he felt the veins pulse around his eyes, he was going to loose control "run, Caroline!" He barked, feeling the monster within him take over.

Hitching her skirts, Caroline took flight, she did not have to be told twice. She headed in the direction of the overseers cabin, she didn't glance back and as the cabin came into view, the blonde ran faster, her bare feet pounding against the damp grass. Reaching the door she tore at it, trying to pull it open, it was locked "no, oh lord, no!" She cried, pounding against the wooden door, so hard she could feel the skin over her knuckles crack. A twig snapped behind her, causing her to turn sharply where she stood, her breathing hitched as her eyes searched for any sign of her pursuer, she could not see him anywhere, but he was out there, she could sense it. Another snapping, alerted her to the left and she took off once more in the opposite direction, this time running into the woodland which surrounded her home, she until her foot caught on a root or a vine and brought her crashing to the ground. Dazed and winded, Caroline rolled over onto her back, a sharp pain in her ankle signalled that she could not run anymore. Her heart thumped wildly in her chest, as tears spilt freely down her now, rosy cheeks as Stefan appeared above her and for the first time in her entire life, she was speechless. Starring into the cold eyes of her executioner, her breath caught in her throat, never in her wildest dreams would she have imagined that the person who would end her time on this earth would have come in the for, of a friend, her greatest friend, Stefan Salvatore.

Reaching out to his fallen friend, Stefan ran his index finger along the trickle of blood which began at her hair line, rubbing the crimson liquid between his fingers before bringing them to his lips, the taste was euphoric and he instantly wanted more. "I'm sorry" he whispered as his fangs descended into the creamy flesh of her neck.

Caroline fought, her bunched up fists pounded against his chest, ribs, arm, anywhere she could, in a feeble attempt to stop him, but nothing worked. As the seconds turned into minutes, her punches became lighter and her eyes began to droop "Stefan..." a hoarse whisper fell from her lips "...please" she then fell limp in his arms.

Stefan stopped almost immediately after hearing her final whispers, she was limp in his arms, her head fell back and her eyes stared at him, though the light within them had been extinguished "Caroline?" He choked, running a hand down the length of her face "I-I am sorry, Care. Please wake up" he sobbed pulling her close to his body as he cried into her hair "no, no, no" he repeated, choking on the the lumps which formed in his throat as he cradled her pale body. He had killed, Caroline, the light in his life, he had killed her, she was right, he was a monster.

"Caroline!" A voice he recognised as William Forbes cracked over the silent night, in a half panic, Stefan scooped her up into his arms and sped away towards Emily's cabin.

* * *

Caroline awoke the following morning, her lungs gasping for air as her eyes desperately searched her surrounding, it was then she realised that she was slumped against something or someone, she looked up and her eyes fell upon Damon's concerned face, gazing down at her "thank god..." he muttered into her hair "...I was beginning to think you would never wake up" his voice was calm, but Caroline could tell by the way his arms encircled her tightly that he was in deed anything but.

"Why does my body ache?"

"Your in transition" Stefan spoke, alerting the blonde to his presence.

Caroline's eyes widened, seeing her attacker appear before her "stay away from me" she hissed, pushing herself closer to Damon, her hands grasping at her chest to try and stop the tremors running through her body. Tears prickled in her eyes as memories of last night, suddenly flooded her mind, a trembling hand shot to her neck, running lightly along the unblemished skin "I should be dead!" She cried turning to bury her head into Damon's shoulder.

Damon's grip tightened around the blonde as she sobbed into his shirt, he whispered comforting words into her ear, although he wasn't sure they were doing much good, although his eyes were narrowed on Stefan, never had he experienced such anger towards his brother, it closely matched that he felt for his father at his betrayal of Katherine. "Caroline, Care, look at me" he spoke softly, she pulled away slightly from his embrace, looking at him through teary blue eyes, his undead heart melted "After Stefan brought you back here, I gave you my blood to try and heal you but you died before it took hold, it means you are transitioning into a vampire,"

"I-I'm a vampire?" She asked, trying to process what she had Damon had just told her.

"Your becoming one" he explained, studying her carefully, trying to determine her state of mind.

Suddenly, Caroline pushed herself away from Damon's embrace "your both vampires" she stated with a sharp wince, looking between both brothers before releasing a sharp cry, Damon reached forward to try and comfort her but before he could touch her, she stood up, running a hand through her now loose blonde hair. Then she caught sight of the woman's body, slumped against the cabin, the paleness of her skin indicating a loss of blood, closing her eyes she shook her head "I can't do this" she mumbled before fleeing.

Damon watched her go with a heavy heart "what have you done?" He uttered turning to face his brother with fierce eyes. Grabbing him by his braces, he easily hoisted his brothers feet off the ground "how does it feel to know that not have you lost me but Caroline also?" Dropping him to the ground, Damon didn't hang around to hear Stefan's answer, deep down he already knew it, his younger brother would be devastated and he deserved it.

* * *

Caroline stared at the ring on her finger, she credited this blue stone to her being able to walk in the sun, but wondered how it had gotten on her finger, she figured Damon had something to do with it. Her hunger was becoming unbearable, although she knew it wasn't the conventional hunger, it was bloodlust, her body was pushing her to feed yet she couldn't, no, she was determined not to turn into one of... them.

She was going to die, for the second time in twenty-four hours, she would never marry, have a family, grow old with the love of her life, the thoughts became overwhelming, Caroline fell to her knee's, choking on a sob, she had such high hopes for her life, she was young, she was supposed to die as an old lady, in her bed, to like this, not this day. A smell wafted through her nostrils, causing her gums to ache as a pair of fangs, retracted through the pink flesh, the pain caused her to scream out, but was soon blocked out the pull of the blood.

Returning to her feet, Caroline's body walked forward, ignoring the pleas of her mind to stop, her bare feet carried her over dried leaves and sticks, she stumbled slightly as the embankment became steeper. When she reached the clearing, she saw him. A young, slave, probably no older than her own eighteen years, leant against a stone well, Caroline eyes were fixated on the man, or rather the bloodied cloth he held against against a cut on his arm. She watched him until he noticed her, her breathing hitching in her throat as he turned towards her "hey, are you okay, miss?" He asked a level of concern levelled in his voice.

Caroline shook her head, fresh tears streaming down her face "I am so sorry" she sobbed, a wave of emotion clouded his features, followed by one of horror as her face changed, her fangs descending, the veins pulsating around her eyes, then she pounced, her teeth sinking into the soft flesh of his neck, his screams went unnoticed. The blonde drank until his blood, filling her mouth was no more than a trickle down her throat, she then pulled away, staring through horrified eyes as the man sank to the floor "no, no, no" she repeated, tears flowing down her cheeks, leaving streaks in the blood that covered her mouth, biting into wrist, she held it over his mouth "drink!" She ordered in desperation.

"Caroline" Damon's voice came from behind her.

Caroline's head whipped around "he won't drink!" She sobbed. Damon walked towards her, dropping to his knees beside her, using his vampire hearing to try and listen for a heartbeat "drink!" She cried out again.

Damon sighed heavily, casting a glance at his friend, the blood smeared across her mouth, her tear stained cheeks, her dishevelled hair, the mud coating the bottom of her robe, she didn't deserve this, none of them did "Caroline...he's dead."

She cried harder at those words "oh god, I killed him." Her sobs worsen and Damon could do nothing else but pull her against his chest, offering her whatever comfort he could "what am I going to do?"

"I don't know" Damon admitted "but I promise you, you won't be going through this alone, I'm going to be right beside you, I promise" he promised, placing a feathery kiss atop of her blonde curls, they stayed that way for a little while longer, until Damon finally stood up, dragging Caroline to her feet also "we should get going."

"Go where?" She asked, drying her eyes on the sleeves of her robe.

Damon simply shrugged, scratching the back of his head "anywhere but here, we can go to London, Paris, Rome, anywhere you want, you have just got to get out of Mystic Falls."

Caroline nodded, too tired to argue or even question, although she did glance down at the body she had drained, wincing at the sight of the dead man "what about him?" She asked wrapped her arms around her slender body.

Damon frowned, he had just left the body of the woman he had drained at Emily's cabin, for her and her brother to deal with and a slight wave of guilt washed over him, he wouldn't let Caroline guilt worsen, lifting the man into his arms, he turned towards Caroline "we'll bury him somewhere nice." Caroline nodded, offering him a small smile and mouthed the words, 'thank you.'

The buried him beneath a magnificent oak tree, whilst Damon dug the grave, Caroline had cleansed his body of the blood and prepared him for his burial, before Damon lowered him into the grave, Caroline pulled the cross off from around her neck and tucked it snuggly beneath his hands "I'm so sorry" she whispered once again, her breath hitching in her throat as she laid a gentle kiss on his forehead "rest in peace." Once Damon had finished filling in the grave, Caroline place a few rocks and flowers near the head of the grave as Damon cast the shovel aside, she quickly said a silent prayer before turning to the elder Salvatore "thank you" she repeated, her hand entwining with his and for the first time in a while, she thought maybe, just maybe, with Damon's help she could survive this new chapter in her life.

**AN/ Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Review!**


	2. Chapter Two

AN/ Can I just say, thanks you so, so much for the kind and positive reviews for the first chapter of 'Awake my soul' they really do encourage me to put fingers to keyboard and type out more, I really hope this chapter doesn't disappoint. You will find this chapter certainly less angst filled, enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Two:** China in your hands.

**Rating:** T

* * *

_It was a theme she had_

_On a scheme he had_  
_Told in a foreign land_  
_To take life on earth_  
_To the second birth_  
_And the man was in command_  
_It was a flight on the wings_  
_Of a young girl's dreams_  
_That flew too far away_  
_And we could make the monster live again_

_Oh hands move and heart beat on_  
_Now life will return in this electric storm_  
_A prophecy for a fantasy_  
_The curse of a vivid mind_

_-China in your hands - T'Pau _

* * *

In her life Caroline would visit Paris, hundreds of times, but they would seldom compare to her first experience of the city of love. Caroline and Damon arrived at Gare du Nord train station in the Summer of 1865, after roaming from city to city for over a year, Caroline had quickly become frustrated with the constant moves, it would seem that just when she began to feel settled, Damon would jeopardise their safety and force them to move on. No, that statement wasn't completely fair, it wasn't always Damon's fault. The first place they had travelled to was New Orleans, for Damon it hadn't been far enough away from Mystic Falls, but Caroline had insisted and, well, Damon found it difficult to deny her anything. The blonde had instantly fallen in love with the city, it's people, it's culture and it's parties...it made her feel like this new reality she faced wasn't as daunting.

_"I still don't think is a good idea" Damon complained, from his seat across from her in the carriage "we should be on a ship to Europe by now" he half grumbled, a thick frown plaguing his face, the truth was, it was still too close to Mystic Falls, still too close to where Katherine had...burned. _

_Caroline sighed deeply, it seemed it was all she could do these days, god had dealt her a cruel fate and her sighing was just a manifestation of the tears she had long since cried out. Tearing her blue gaze away from scenery passing the carriage's window, Caroline focused on Damon, neither of them had been particularly joyful this past week, at first she thought Damon's melancholy had been the same of hers, being turned into a vampire, being torn away from a life they loved, it was only after a whiskey fuelled evening, on Damon's behalf, a couple of nights ago, did she learn the truth. The woman who had been staying with the Salvatore's, Katherine Pierce, a woman who Caroline had met a couple of times during her stay, was a Vampire and the reason why Damon and Stefan had transitioned. Damon had loved her and she had died, that fateful night, which would change so many lives, leaving Damon to wonder eternity alone. Something which made Caroline unsure how to react, she was disgusted yet pitied him at the same time, Damon had known what Katherine was and loved her regardless, she couldn't help but feel extreme hatred towards the woman. Turning her head away from the eldest Salvatore, Caroline gazed back out the window, wondering how words had suddenly failed her so easily. _

_Damon had compelled them a rather lavish suite at a hotel, when they arrived, he seemed quite fond of his new trick, having used it for most thing since they fled Mystic Falls, Caroline on the other hand, still did everything she could to pretend she was human. The same, passionate, slightly neurotic, perfectionist girl who lived a content life with her parents, in a beautiful home, not the blood thirsty monster she now was. That lead to another problem, Caroline was hungry, starving in fact, she needed to feed, but every time she had come close, that boys face flashed across her mind, guilt swept through her like a wild fire, she was scared of killing another person, she hadn't fed since that first time and everyday she felt herself become weaker and weaker, she wouldn't give in, she couldn't, besides, what harm would it really cause her? She was already technically dead, what else was there? She found human food and alcohol subdued the cravings, slightly, but deep down she knew it wouldn't last. _

_That evening Caroline had ran into the parlour of their suit from her room, to see Damon, his teeth sank, deep into the creamy neck of a beautiful red-haired woman, her soft moans filled the air. Caroline was mortified, albeit transfixed on the scene before her, her tongue ran across her top lip, slightly, her stomach silently growled, she bit so hard into her own lip that she drew blood, she fought hard and suddenly her cravings were replaced with anger "Damon!" Her voice drew the two apart, the woman looked shocked and a little confused, Damon simply stared at her with an impatient look, his fangs still on full show, blood smeared across his lips. _

_"Sister" he greeted her with a cool tone, playing along with their alias's of Daniel and Charlotte Myrtle, brother and sister, visiting relatives, from Atlanta and yes, Damon had even gone as far as compelling them fake relatives for the duration of their stay, "can I help you?" _

_Caroline's jaw set, her arms folding across the lace, bodice of her nightgown "what are you doing?" She asked in a equally cool manner. _

_Damon rolled his eyes exaggeratedly, sinking back into the chair he looked pointedly at the young blonde, stood in the foyer of the parlour, clad in a simple white nightgown, her hair flowing freely in curls, she made a pretty picture, he could have mistaken her for an innocent child, if her eyes hadn't been filled with such disgust and that was all he needed right now, Caroline's judgment "what does it look like I'm doing?" He asked, bringing the crystal tumblr filled with brandy, to his lips. _

_She shook her head, narrowing her eyes "she's an innocent woman, Damon! Have you no shame!" Caroline cried out in disgust. _

_"She's a prostitute, Care. No body will miss her." _

_Caroline winced at such a cold answer, could a person really change that drastically in such a short period of time? "I doesn't matter, it's wrong" she stated firmly "you can't go around draining people just out of grief!" Her voice was louder than she had expected, forgetting that they weren't the only ones in the hotel that evening and the walls were thin, too thin. _

_"Will you keep your voice down!" Damon hissed, flying from the elegant couch, his hands grasping tightly at her forearms, she winced at his strength "I can do what I like Caroline, you can not stop me and if you don't like it, then leave, see how long you can last on your own without me." _

_Caroline recoiled at his words, they stung, tearing her arms from his grip, she stared him up and down in disgust, her nostrils flared as her eyes watered "you repulse me!" She screamed, turning quickly on her heel and stormed back into her bedroom, Damon winced as the door slammed. _

_Damon ran a hand over his face as he wondered back over to the couch, falling back onto it he sighed deeply, before looking at the woman starring at him "you will leave this place and forget me and everything else that happened" he compelled, she left in an instant and Damon felt nothing but relief, mixed in with guilt. Sleep would not claim the eldest Salvatore that night, he would be too transfixed by the quiet sobs coming from Caroline's room, when the ceased he sat and listened to her gentle breathing for the remainder of the night. _

_Caroline didn't speak to him for days afterwards, but she didn't leave, he was right, she wouldn't last a week without him. Each day that passed Caroline felt herself becoming increasingly weak, she was in agony, it was as if her body was becoming stone, though she never let on to Damon. A week after their argument, Damon took Caroline to a party, in hope of smoothing things over, he bought the most beautiful green, muslin dress and even promised to never feed like that in front of her again; Caroline was a stubborn girl, it would take more than all this to win her over again, but, it was a start._

_The party was spectacular, there was no other way to describe it, the grand ball room, put everyone's dance hall, back home to shame. The people were friendly and lively and the band played all Caroline's favourite songs, though she did not dance once, she couldn't, her body wouldn't allow it, she had been there only half an hour when she decided she had to leave, the sound of the dancers hearts pumping blood around their bodies was becoming too much, she was going to snap. Mustering what energy she could, Caroline fled the room, managing to make it to their room at the hotel before she sank to the floor, her eyes drooping lazily as she fought the hunger rising in her body. _

_Damon arrived home soon after, his face thunderous, he had been worried sick about Caroline, fearing the worse, though his expression softened as he saw her slumped against the wall, her skin a paler shade of white, almost grey-like, crouching down to her level, he gently took her head in his hand, bringing her gaze towards him "Care, what's wrong?" _

_"It hurts so much" she mumbled, her eyelids drooping once more. _

_Damon's concern met a new level, scooping her into his arms, he carried her into her bedroom and laid her gently onto the bed, his hand running over her golden hair, softly. His brows knitted together as his mind searched endlessly for a diagnosis, what had caused such a turn in his friends health, he ruled out illness almost immediately, Vampires didn't get sick, she wasn't dying, there was no stake protruding from her heart, that only left one thing, feeding. "Have you drank?" He asked, to which she shook her head. Damon silently cursed, she had been starving herself, no doubt in fear of killing another person, a guilty conscience weighed heavily on his pretty blonde, "damn it, Caroline" he cursed, resting his forehead on her stomach, trying desperately to come up with a solution. One came to mind quickly. Rising to his feet, Damon placed a quick kiss on her hand, whispering "I won't be long, I promise" before darting from the room, his vampire speed in full effect. True to his word, Damon was gone no more than ten minutes, he was back by her side in his hands holding a whiskey bottle, only instead of a translucent, murky substance, in its place was a dark crimson...blood. Damon sat on the bed beside her, one hand lifting her head up slightly, as the other brought the bottle to her lips, she resisted at first, but soon the blood on her lips became too much for her to handle and she let go, drinking greedily, until it ran dry. _

_"Wh-Where did you get it?" She asked cautiously, slightly nervous to hear the answer. _

_Damon smirked "I didn't kill anyone, if that's what your wondering." Caroline smiled softly at that, sitting up fully, she reached out and took hold of Damon's hand, her thumb running over her knuckles "I promised I would look after you and I'm not going to break that promise" he ensured, placing a hand on her cheek, his cool eyes bearing into hers and she saw nothing but honesty. _

_"Thank you" she uttered breathlessly as their forehead rested against each others gently. _

So that was how it went from then on, Damon collected blood for her daily, to save her from having to fresh feed, she saw the inconvenience of the situation but Damon never complained, something she was thankful for, she would find a permanent solution to her problem but it would just take a little time.

Caroline had sobbed when they left New Orleans, but after an article appeared in the newspapers about her disappearance, Damon thought it too much of a risk to stick around and so after two months, they left for Mexico, unable to travel North through a war torn country. They didn't stay in Mexico long before hoping on a ship which took them to South America, from Colombia to Chile to Peru to Argentina, never staying more than a week in any country; Damon had been paranoid, she could sense it, even if he did not show it. Finally from Brazil they hoped aboard a steam ship which took them across the South Atlantic Ocean to Spain and from Spain to England.

Finally, Damon began to relax, she could almost see the weight being lifted off his shoulders as their boat docked in Plymouth. Caroline found herself excitable, for the first time in a long time, she never dreamt she would have the opportunity to travel, she had wanted to after reading her father adventure novels, but never dwelt on the subject long. In her eighteen short years, Caroline had been to three places outside Mystic Falls, one of them had been to South Carolina to visit family, the other was to Pennsylvania, before the war, a business associate of her fathers had invited them for Christmastide, that had been the first time she had experienced snow. And lastly, she had spent a few years at a prestigious girls school in Lafayette, Louisiana. It may not have sounded like much, but on the contrary, Caroline was considered quite a well travelled young lady, most girls her age had never left Mystic Falls.

Caroline could have laughed at that now; she had seen beautiful drawings of different places around the globe and now even been to a few of the places in person, she had travelled more in this past eight months, then she could ever of hoped in her lifetime.

The had spent Christmas in London, Damon had compelled them a rather exquisite town house in the borough of Kensington, they hosted grand cotillions and were even welcomed by some members or the aristocracy. That had truly been one of the memorable yuletides of her being, good memories and bad memories, but mainly the latter.

_Caroline occupied her time with buying gifts for Damon and a few for the few friends she had acquired since she had arrived in London and preparing the house for such festivities, if she hadn't she would have probably of done nothing but cry. The holidays had always been a favourite for Caroline, singing carols around the piano, exchanging gifts with her family and friends, dancing around the ball with with Stefan, Damon or even George Lockwood, as a rule, she tried not to think about the life she was missing, however with Christmas dawning she found herself drifting towards thoughts of a bygone era. _

_Thankfully, Damon had loosened his reins on her, he still fretted over her but he did not demand know where she was, every moment of, everyday. Though Caroline had been missing her mother, father and siblings, immensely, she did find some joy in how lavish and warming celebrations for Christmas were in England. Damon had bought a rather ostentatious, 15ft Christmas tree which stood in the foyer of their home, Caroline had yelped in glee when she saw it and spent all day decorating it with candles and red and gold baubles, it looked positively exquisite. She couldn't help the small feeling of pride when Damon had returned home that evening and complimented her work. _

_Snow had begun to fall the previous evening and already coated the street in a thick, white blanket, making it difficult for any mode of transport other than walking, which didn't bother Caroline, she enjoyed her daily walks to the stores, greatly. Although she did not feel the cold as greatly as others, the blonde did make an effort to hide this fact, over her her dark maroon, long sleeved, velvet dress, she wore a fur lined, high necked, matching velvet cape, which tied in a pretty bow below her chin. Her hair was braided into a beautiful bun at the nape of her neck, atop of her head a red, hat, which partly covered her forehead and part of her left eye, due to it low slant, her hands were placed snugly inside, her fur brown muff, she looked quite the part walking down the busy, crowded streets of Mayfair. _

_Caroline bought Damon, even more gifts that day, new shirts, cuffs, coats, a new pocket watch, things that added to the already large pile, which was hiding in her room awaiting christmas morn. With the parcels balanced carefully in her arms she walked back to their home, stepping through the door she was greeted by the wonder that was her christmas tree, a maid approached her almost automatically, taking the parcels from her arms along with her muff, cloak and hat "Is my brother home?" She asked the older woman. _

_"He's in the parlour miss, with company." _

_Caroline nodded, smiling her thanks, swiftly walking across the tiled floor to the closed doors which lead to their parlour room, she hovered outside for a moment, using her vampire hearing to listen in on the conversation, she heard a little laughter and another male voice, focusing further, the door suddenly opened, startling her, jumping back slightly she came face to face with Damon "Caroline, dear, what have I said about eavesdropping?" he asked in a sing-song manner, a finger waving disappointedly in front of her face._

_Caroline raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow, her eyes glazing over in slight annoyance, "yes well, forgive me but Sally said you had company and judging by the people you keep company with, I was debating on whether or not I should inform you I was home" she spoke with a forced smile. _

_Damon laughed, his infamous smirk playing on his lips as he guided her, by the shoulders into the room, closing the doors behind her "Caroline, this is Humphrey Fitzpatrick, Humphrey this is Caroline, my erm...sister" he introduced, for the first time hesitant on how to introduce Caroline to his guest, before it had been a simple and automatic, sister, but something made him hesitant this time, like her being his sister wasn't enough. _

_"Miss Salvatore, a pleasure to finally meet your acquaintance, your brother has told me much about you" the man smiled warmly, placing a galant kiss on her hand. _

_If Caroline could have blushed, her cheeks would have been a dark crimson, being a woman of the South she was use to the galant gestures but there was just something so elegant and charming about the British that made her feel almost giddy "It's a pleasure to meet you also Mr Fitzpatrick, though I do fear what my brother has told you about me." _

_Humphrey laughed, guiding Caroline over to sit next to him on the couch "only the good thing, I assure you. Although I must say he failed to mention just how exquisite you were." _

_Hands folded neatly in her lap, Caroline's gaze shyly followed them "why thank you kindly, sir" she offered a small smile, lifting her gaze back to his eye level. He was a very handsome man, he was a member of the gentile, that much was certain, the way he dressed, his neatly trimmed moustache and his soft, eloquent articulation, were tell-tale signs of his upper class upbringing._

_Damon would have scoffed in distaste if he hadn't of been trying to secure a business deal with this man, instead he simply rolled his eyes and finished the remainder of his brandy. An odd feeling was rousing within him, it was similar to the feeling he use to get after seeing Katherine and Stefan together, but it wasn't quite as intense, still all he wanted to do was get Caroline away from him, clearing his throat he caught, both Caroline's and Humphreys attention. His lips formed a tight smile, glancing at his pocket watch, he pulled a face "I am so sorry, Humphrey, but we are being received by guests at eight, I'm afraid I must cut this meet short." _

_Caroline frowned, her eyes narrowing in Damon's direction, she saw what he was doing. Humphrey, however, seemed to accept Damon's words quite easily "ah, what a shame, well I shall call again soon, Damon it was a pleasure" he spoke, rising from the couch to shake Damon's hand, before turning back to Caroline, placing another slightly lingering kiss on her hand, causing her to beam "Miss Salvatore, I hope we see each other again soon." _

_"It was a pleasure, Mr Fitzpatrick" she spoke softly as he walked towards the front door with Damon. When he returned, Caroline was ready, from her position on the couch she narrowed her eyes at him once more "that was rude" she stated plainly. _

_Damon frowned, taking a seat opposite her "you do realise, he is about twice your age" he countered. _

_"So? It's not as if I am going to marry him Damon, he was just being friendly!" Damon did scoff that time, shaking his head as he brought his glass to his lips "what is wrong with you?" Caroline asked. _

_Standing up swiftly, Damon stalked to the door "nothing, I am going out. Do not wait up" he spoke quickly and just like that he was out the door, no doubt gone to visit one of the high class brothels, like he did most nights. Caroline sighed, sinking back into her chair, fiddling with the small buttons on her bodice, she like London, she really did but more often than not she found herself sinking into boredom. _

_Damon didn't return that night, or the one after and before she knew it Christmas Eve was upon them, surely he wouldn't leave her to spend Christmas alone, especially this first one without her family? Caroline sat in the chair beside the large bay window, she watched as people walked by, her hopes in seeing Damon dashed each time, a tall, dark haired man, walked past the house. Night came quickly, followed by Christmas morning, it was then she resided to the thought that he wasn't going to come home, blinking back the tears, Caroline finally rose from the chair, walking from the parlour, across the foyer, for the first time ignoring the large tree, she strode up the stairs and into her room, ringing the bell for her maid. _

_"Merry Christmas miss" Sally greeted cheerfully as she entered Caroline's room a few minutes later. _

_Turning to the older woman, Caroline put on her best face "Merry Christmas Sally" she replied "will you help me dress." _

_Caroline dismissed Sally forty-five minutes later, once she was finally ready; she stood looking at herself in the mirror, her hand smoothing over the beautiful crimson, off-the-shoulder gown, her long golden hair was curled, half tied up with a crimson ribbon, she looked beautiful, fatally beautiful, it was a shame she had no one to spend the day with. Wrapping a cotton, white shall around her shoulders, Caroline left her room and wondered down to the kitchens and servants quarters, where a feast of food laid on the table, waiting to be taken up to the dining room, a sad smile came to her lips "what bring you down here, miss?" Sally asked. _

_Caroline hadn't employed a great deal amount of people, really there was only the butler, Sally, another maid and then the cook, people came and went if they were throwing a party but those were the four who worked permanently "I came down to tell you, to go home and spend the rest of the day and tomorrow with your families and please take what you want" she spoke motioning to the food before her. _

_Each person looked at each other, bewilderment written across their faces "We can't do that!" Sally exclaimed. _

_"You can and you will" Caroline stated holding up her hand to quell further protest "please, now go, enjoy your christmas." _

_She was given a chorus of thank you as they made ready to leave, taking various meats, vegetables and cakes from the table and before long, Caroline was alone. Wandering back up stair, the house seemed awfully quiet and dark, she moved into the parlour, closing the doors behind her, the fire was lit and admitted a low glow throughout the room, the remained in there all day, until there was nothing but lightly glowing embers. Night had fallen once more and as the clock struck twelve, Caroline trudged back up the stairs, falling back onto her bed where she cried herself to sleep. She awoke a few hours later to a loud ruckus down stairs, sitting up she rubbed her head, trying to shift the cloudiness from her mind, her vampire senses coming into play as another loud crash echoed from downstairs. The blonde had moved from her bed to the top of the stair within seconds, her eyes narrowing into the darkness, trying to make out the figure moving around the Christmas tree, knocking the baubles to ground as the person manoeuvred around the tree. Fear rose in her gut, searching around for any type weapon, settling upon a heavy, silver candlestick, Care grasped it firmly in her hand as she slowly made her way down the stairs, creeping behind the man and swiftly hit him on the back of the head "Caroline! What the hell are you doing!?" Damon's voice boomed across the foyer. _

_"Damon?" She asked surprisingly, rushing over to light one of the oil lamps to illuminate the room slightly, only to see him frowning in front of her, rubbing the back of his head. _

_"A candle stick, seriously Caroline!? You do realise your a vampire, right?" _

_Caroline's lips pursed together, her arms crossing protectively across her chest, just looking at him she could feel the disappointment manifesting itself as tears, the emotion so strong, she couldn't even look at him "what do you want Damon?" She asked hastily, eager to leave his company as soon as she could, he had let her down one too many times already. _

_Damon winced at her demeanour, guilt shooting through him immediately, stepping forward he tried to reach out to her only to have her take a step away, sighing he bowed his head in shame "Caroline, I am so sorry" his voice barely more than a whisper "It all got too much." _

_"You left me, Damon. Left me too spend christmas all alone, I needed you and you weren't there" her voice was sterner than usual, the tears in her eyes not evident due to the low light but he could tell they were there. _

_Running a hand through his hair, Damon sighed, slumping down onto one of the steps, resting his arms on his legs, he clasped his hands in front of him "there's nothing I can say to make it up to you, but I bought you some gifts to try and show you how sorry I really am" he motioned to the tree. _

_Caroline perked slightly a the word 'gifts' it had always been one of her weaknesses, trying desperately, she fought to restrain on looking towards the tree, she ultimately failed. Biting the corner of her lip, Caroline cast a glance at the tree, spotting some neatly wrapped presents scattered around the base, that was it, rushing over she grabbed the first, tearing the paper as if she were a child. Damon couldn't help but smirk at the scene, he had to admit, he was quite taken aback by her right now, her golden her shimmering in the light, her pale skin illuminated and that dress, well that dress seemed to transform her from a young southern belle to a beautiful woman "you look exquisite, if it isn't obvious." _

_Caroline froze momentarily, casting him a wary look, she would not forgive him this easily, no, Damon Salvatore would be vying for her forgiveness for a while longer, she didn't reply to his complement, simply unwrapped the mysterious, leather folder in her hands. Opening it carefully, she pearled inside, pulling out several pieces of paper, quirking an eyebrow brow, Caroline flicked through them quickly, her eyes quickly landing on two ferry tickets "Paris?" She gasped. _

_Damon nodded with a small smile "I thought you might enjoy to spend your birthday there? You always said that was one of your dreams." _

_Caroline had to admit she was surprised and a little bit touched that Damon had remembered; she stared at the ticket, a small smile creeping on her lips "Paris" she uttered barely louder than a whisper. _

That had been the reason for their arrival at Gare de Nord, that May afternoon, stepping off the train Caroline grinned furiously, everything seemed different to London, the sounds and smells, she heard snippet of French as people mulled by the pair, she was thankful she still remembered the French she had learnt at school. Grasping Damon's arm tightly, the blonde suppressed a squeal of delight, much to Damon's amusement "do you like it so far?" He asked as they began to walk toward the exit, taking them out onto the streets of Paris. Caroline nodded eagerly, her eyes darting in every direction "what would you like to do this evening?" He asked, quickly checking the pocket watch, which Caroline had given him for Christmas, or rather when she had decided a month after, that he could finally have his christmas gifts, not that he complained.

"Oh Damon, won't you take me to the opera, I have always wanted to go" she asked in a flourish of words and sweet smiles.

Damon couldn't help but chuckle as he enclosed both his hands around her daintily small ones, placing a quick peck on her nose "whatever you like, dear" he smile, unable to deny her anything, he was just thankful that she was finally starting to forgive him, he had come to learn a very important lesson at Christmas, hell hath no fury like a scorned, Caroline Forbes.

That was the beginning of their Paris adventure.

* * *

AN/ oh gosh, phew, that chapter turned out longer than I had originally planned. I just couldn't stop writing! I know it might seem like I could have gotten multiple chapters out of this one, solely, however I wanted to move the time frame along slightly, I don't want to be stuck in one year for multiple chapters. Anyway, hope you enjoyed and I hope you noticed that Damon is starting to change, Caroline will too, once she realises that her old self is no more. Review, it gives me encouragement and you get (virtual) cookies!


	3. Chapter Three

AN/ Guys, I am so overwhelmed by the positive feedback for this story, so thank you so much! A few people have asked to see Caroline's badass vampire side, so I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint. Also things get a little heated...Enjoy!

** Chapter Three:** The Flood

**Rating:** M

**Warning:** Contains sexual content.

* * *

_Standing on the edge of forever,_

_At the start of whatever,_

_Shouting love at the world._

_Back then we were like cavemen,_

_But we map the moon and the stars,_

_Then we forgave them._

_We will meet you where the lights are,_

_The defenders, of the faith we are._

_Where the thunder turns around they'll run so hard we'll tear the ground away._

_You know no one dies, in these love drowned eyes,_

_Through our love drowned eyes, we'll watch you sleep tonight._

_Although no one understood we were holding back the flood,_

_Learning how to dance the rain._

_We were holding back the flood they said we'd never dance again._

_-The Flood - Take That _

* * *

The summer of 1870 marked Caroline and Damon's five year stint in Paris, originally they had only arranged to say for a few months in celebration of Caroline's birthday, however seeing the sorrow in her lovely blue eyes as the date of their departure loomed, Damon couldn't do any thing other than extending their trip, indefinitely. As could be imaged Caroline was elated, he recalled fondly, how his favourite little blonde had launched herself at him, arms wrapping tightly around his neck as she peppered his face with kisses, the memory still brought a smirk to his face. Of course, Damon being Damon had his apprehensions about staying in one place for too long, he had told her on numerous occasions, that Paris was just one of many beautiful cities in the world, to which Caroline had candidly replied, 'as true as that is Damon, we are Vampires. We have forever.' That had settled that and Damon never brought up the subject of moving again, not seriously anyway, naturally he threatened it during their numerous arguments, but he could never really drag her away and he was beginning to fear that she had long since seen his bluff, she no longer batted an eyelid when he brought it up.

No, Damon could never drag Caroline from anything she loved, especially Paris.

It was a year after they arrived that Damon noticed something had changed with Caroline, it dawned on him suddenly one evening, they had been guests at a charity gala, in honour of some charity or another, they attended so many, Damon often forgot what they were about. He had been up to his usual tricks, drinking the finest bourbon Paris had to offer and speaking to some of the most exquisite woman Paris had to offer, when he suddenly caught sight of Caroline, stood amongst a group of men, a glass of champagne in her gloved hand as she relayed, rather colourfully, some story or joke, judging by the laughter coming from the gentlemen she was entertaining. Leaning back in his chair, Damon watched the scene curiously, it was hauntingly similar to their time back in Mystic Falls and the barbecues they use to host, Caroline always use to attract a lot of attention, she was a beautiful girl, yet always present was a slight flush of her cheeks and a slight timid posture, showing her naively innocent being. Watching her now, Damon was slightly amazed at her transformation, he could hear the way she spoke, articulate and firm, so sure of her words, not even a hint of nervousness in her tone. She stood confidently, surrounded by an air of grace and elegance, her blue eyes shone and the smirk on her pretty face told him that she was positively relishing with the attention.

Damon felt...well, proud, truth be told. Finally she had come out of her shell and by the looks of things Damon's confidence had rubbed off on her. Of course, had he known then, that with such a transformation, Caroline would become, shall we say, a little difficult, he would have prayed that she would remain her timid self. To be fair, it wasn't all bad, she was certainly a lot more fun now, drank regularly with him, told him the most scandalous jokes which made him keel over with laughter, mainly due to how a woman with such gentleness and innocence could have such a wicked sense of humour. She was defiant, he didn't get away with half the things he use to, she was no longer the pretty figurine which he could move around at his own will, but rather this beautiful, sensual woman who called him out on his crap...Damon greatly enjoyed this newer version of Caroline, sometimes he would purposely start an argument with her, loving how wound up and intimidating she would become. Naturally, their arguments were few and often, arguments that would often send the servants running for help, fearing one of them could easily murder the other, of course he could never actually cause any real harm to Caroline, or so he often had to remind himself, but sometimes that woman simply irked every bone in his body. Now, was one of those times...

At first Damon watched the scene before him with much entertainment, one of Caroline's beaus had come calling, baring gifts, as usual, normally Damon never had any real trepidations about the men's visit, he usually got a nice bottle of whiskey or cigars out of the deal, which kept him distracted from wanting to tear the mans heart through his chest. The man who sat opposite him with Caroline in his parlour of their beautiful town house, came baring no such things and as you can imagine a bored Damon is a dangerous Damon. He had kept himself entertained for the first ten minutes or so, silently laughing at the eagerness of this man, but soon that eagerness became annoying and then made him just damn right angry, Caroline was not helping the situation either.

Even as a human Damon had been a rather possessive man, he was not great at sharing, you only needed to ask Stefan that, and seeing men all over his Caroline angered him immensely, especially when they didn't bring him anything to compensate. He supposed it was his fault really, saying he was her brother made him a little bit powerless to stop these advances, hence why he made plans that in the next place they visited, they would do so as husband and wife, the thought caused him to smirk behind his hands clasped in front of his lips, oh yes, Caroline would definitely love that.

Damon had absolutely no idea where about they were in their conversation but soon Caroline's voice called him back from his thought "Damon" her voice travelled with ease and a hint of annoyance as she stared at him with wide, ocean blue eyes.

"Hmm...what is it?" He asked, knowing it would wind her up further "I must have dosed off" he continued, resisting the urge to smirk.

Her face said it all really, eyes narrowed, jaw set, she looked positively frightening, well, to anyone that wasn't Damon anyway. Pursing her lips, Caroline rolled her eyes, thrusting her wrist in his direction, Damon sat forward looking at the diamond bracelet which was now clasped around her slender wrist, corking a dark eyebrow, Damon sat back in his chair "Isn't it lovely and so generous of Monsieur Barnier to buy me such a expensive gift" she smiled brightly, bringing her hand back towards her, admiring the glittering jewels which brandished her wrist "truly beautiful, I can't thank you enough Henry."

Damon mentally scoffed, this was the Caroline which annoyed him so, her superficial behaviour made her look shallow and quite frankly pathetic, to him anyway, to these men she was a perfect, delicate angel, little did they know that she could kill them within a second, unfortunately for him, she didn't want to. "Well such a beautiful woman, deserves beautiful gifts" Henry Barnier finally spoke, causing Caroline to giggle. Damon barked out a harsh laugh, causing two sets of eyes dart towards him, the blue pair were the only ones he gazed into. Yes, that had done it, Caroline looked as if she were going to explode with anger, whilst Henry shifted uncomfortably in his chair, quickly glancing at the clock, looking for an excuse to leave, standing swiftly to his feet, Caroline too rose "I'm afraid I must get going, I have a business meeting across town."

"Oh, must you? You have only just arrived" Caroline spoke not even attempting to hide the disappointment in her voice, no doubt because she knew it would annoy Damon.

Henry smiled softly, gently capturing both hands within his and placed a lingering kiss on each one "may I call on you again?" He asked, eyes full of hope. Caroline smiled a bright grin, nodding her blonde head, smiling Henry released her hands, turning to Damon he offered the man a curt nod before the pair left the room, Caroline too see him to the door, Damon had wanted to follow just to make sure that the man was actually gone, but he remained seated, preparing himself for the volcano which was about to erupt.

He didn't have to wait long. Feeling a glass smash at the back of his head, Damon jumped his feet, turning to see Caroline stood behind him, another one of his expensive crystal tumblers clenched in her fist, when this one came hurdling towards his head, he ducked just in time, his splendid John Everett Millais painting, however, was not as lucky, the glass smashed against the painting, some shards embedding within the canvas. Damon's jaw set, darting towards Caroline, he grasped her roughly by the forearms, before she was unable to do anymore damage to his belonging "you childish bitch!" He seethed as she fought against his grip.

Caroline barked out a harsh laugh as her fists pounded at his chest "you act like the arrogant oaf and I am the one who gets branded childish!" She exclaimed in disbelief "you're a bastard Damon Salvatore!"

It was Damon's turn to laugh now, pushing her back against the wall, he pinned her hands above her head, his face inches away from hers "do you realise how pathetic you are Caroline? Huh? Running after those men just because they give you the slightest ounce of attention, it's fickle and down right pathetic. He was nearly double your age and yet you entertain him for jewels, they have another word for women like you...it's a whore." Damon stared at her face, her eyes narrowed into near slits, her chest rising heavily, her lips pressed into a tight line, he had definitely struck a chord, he smirked and that was his first mistake.

Suddenly a knee collided sharply with his groin, he slumped to the floor immediately, he may be dead but a knee to the groin still hurt like nothing else and he had been shot! It was Caroline's turn to smirk now, she dusted her hands of on her skirts and took a step over Damon's body, although he was not going to let her off that easily, reaching out, his hand quickly grabbed her ankle and with a swift pull, she collided with the ground face first. Stunned and a little dazed after the collision, Caroline rolled over on her back, her nose bloodied and broken, things which would have concerned Damon more if she had of been human, pushing himself to his feet, he looked at her "have you quite finished?".

It took her a moment too react, pushing herself to her feet Caroline laughed herself at Damon, knocking over the vase, and over their settee, smashing into the small wooden table, with enough force to shatter it. Caroline lay atop of Damon for a moment, both a little winded after the collision, a few minutes passed until she finally rolled of him onto the debris filled floor, wincing as she pulled a wooden splinter from her side "you alright?" Damon asked, glancing at her from his position on the floor, he was quite mesmerised by her, blonde curls had fallen completely loose from her grips and now was spread out around her head, blood trickled from her nostrils as well as a small gash along her head and somehow the bodice of her dress had ripped, revealing just enough of a ample bosom to make Damon swallow a lump he didn't know had formed in his throat.

Caroline nodded, her gaze fixated on the ceiling "yes...are you?" She asked finally turning her gaze back to look at him. All Damon could do was nod, never had she looked so enticing, with a second thought, Damon used his vampire speed to move atop of her, covering her body with his "Damon wha..." she was cut off with his lips crashing against hers. Caroline could hardly breathe, not that she had to. She felt him in her mouth, his tongue whirling against hers, never had she experienced such a steering kiss, her body quickly reacting, astonishing her with a feeling, never before experienced, could this be lust? . Almost with a will of its own, she felt her body arch against his, pressing against the muscle of his taut body, every second which passed, desire welled with the pit of her stomach and a warm moisture quickly gathered between her legs.

Damon felt her hands weave their way behind his jacket, pulling his shirt loose and then a surge of excitement as her hands run over the muscle of his bare back. He withdrew long enough to take a breath, gazing down at her his undead heart raced, he offered a small smile before he kissed once again. Not since Katherine, had Damon got such a reaction from a kiss and for a moment he was briefly taken back to his bedroom in Mystic Falls, but bellow him was not an exotic brunette but rather a angelic blonde, the change was refreshing. His lips moved down her neck and tasted the sweet flesh of her neck, a moan almost instantly fell from her lips.

Damon had thought about a night like on many occasions, the first had been before Katherine and Caroline had just returned from boarding school, having completely transformed during her stay in Louisiana, he had dreamt about making love to her that night, he thought it would forever have been a dream for he knew of his fathers wishes to unite the Salvatore's and Forbes families through Stefan and Caroline, the came Katherine and as much as it guilted him but Caroline was near enough forgotten. Now, here she was squirming bellow him as his lips nipped at the creamy flesh of her skin. Somehow, the remainder of the buttons on her bodice had come undone, Damon hardly remembered removing them but as his eyes caught sight of the two creamy mounds, just visible above her corset, brought the first moan from him. His mouth moved down her collarbone, his bands fumbling with the clasps of her corset, one of the things he hated most when caught up in acts of pleasure,such as this, finally the last clasp unfastened and the torturous contraption revealed her magnificent torso. damon was momentarily taken aback, his eyes and hands travelled over her flat stomach and up towards her breast. Instantly his mouth reached erect flesh, she released a moan of pleasure, echoed by one from Damon.

"Oh...Damon." He heard her softly moan, causing home to harden almost immediately.

"Caroline" He whispered against her breast. "So beautiful." For a second Damon felt her tremble, breaking his kissed, he looked up "do you want this?" He asked, by god did he want this but he certainly was not going to force her, he nearly breathed a breath of relief as she gave a small nod and smile. With in a second Damon had gathered her in his arms and vampire sped up the stair to his room, lying her gently down on the bed, his lips once agains captured her in a intoxicating kiss. Reaching behind her, Damon swiftly pulled her arms out of her now ruined bodice, casting that and her corset to the side of his bed, before removing his own shirt, depositing on top of the pile. Soon, all remaining clothes were shed and Damon hovered above Caroline, his fingers dancing within her golden mane "if I hurt you, let me know."

As she nodded, he slid into her for the first time, Caroline couldn't help but gasp at the sharp pain which quickly rippled through her, luckily it soon dissipated, she had heard such horror stories of a woman's first time, the pain, the bleeding, so much so that Caroline had previously feared the loss of her virginity, now, however, she felt nothing but an ever so slight discomfort, she put this down to her vampire healing. A a few moment of simply adjusting to his size Caroline found herself wanting more, gazing at him, all embarrassment was gone, this time Caroline took control and crashed her lips onto Damon, who in return took the initiative and began moving within her.

Damon had to bite his lip from crying out, it had been such a long time since he had last made love to a woman, not since Katherine had anyone taken him to such euphoric heights, Caroline's scent was simply intoxicating. Although the pain of loosing Katherine was still as fresh as if it happened yesterday, with Caroline he felt that pain numb a little more everyday. All those times he had spent with prostitutes, showgirls and society's loose upper class women filled little more than a need or hunger. Nothing more nothing less. He had not given himself completely over to anyone since Katherine had died and everything since hadn't even come close to what he had with her. All that time wasted on meaningless encounters, searching to feel something when Caroline was with him the whole time. The woman who made him feel more alive in his undead years than he ever done when alive, the woman who saved him repeatedly from going over the edge.

Damon heard his name fall from her lips as he thrusted deeper into her core, each stroke stoking the fire which was igniting within both of them. He heard her cry out softly, his name sounding so angelic coming from her lips. She groaned out with more pleasure, until the sound of her heavy breathing was the only thing he could focus on. It wasn't much longer until Damon felt Caroline reach that last wave, she slumped back into the pillows, a hand coming to rest on her head as the other came to rest of his bare back, he then finally gave in to his own desire.

Damon felt a wave of euphoric passion wash over him as he came within her, a final breath escaping his lungs as he slumped against her chest, her hand began running gently through his raven locks, his eyes drew together as he steadied his breathing. Withdrawing from her, Caroline released a gentle whimper, he rolled off her, his back sinking into his plush mattress, instantly his arm reached around her waist, pulling her towards him in a protective embrace.

Caroline fell asleep on his chest soon after and Damon soon followed suit, no words were exchanged between the pair, none were needed, they had shared a moment of pleasure much needed by them both and anything which needed to be spoken could definitely wait until morning, right now, all they needed was each other, in the here and now.

* * *

That evening they spent together, held many splendid memories for both, slightly more so for Damon for in the morning he snatched the bracelet Henry had gotten her and threw it out of the window, casting it onto the street. Caroline had huffed slightly, but she couldn't stay mad at him for too long, especially when he promised to buy her one twice as beautiful and twice as expensive. Things had gone back to normal after that, they did not spend the night together again and the more Caroline thought about it, the more she realised that they had shared a precious and treasured memory, they had indulged in pleasures of mind and soul and maybe, that's how it should remain, just a happy memory, besides, they had an eternity together, there was no rush.

A week after on the Saturday, Damon hosted a party in celebration of Caroline's birthday. He couldn't help but feel a little smug, he had managed to organise and host a party that Caroline Forbes herself, had declared positively spectacular and the smugness continued when he spotted her on the dance floor with Henry, the blue diamond bracelet he had bought her to replace the one he had cast to the street and the matching necklace and earrings he had got her for her birthday present, sparkled as she danced, matching the shimmering blue of her eyes and the fact that she had declared it the greatest gift she had ever received was just the icing on the cake. Had Damon been any less of a gentleman he would have gone over there and rubbed it in Henry's stupid face, actually he was that type of man, however he was not going to ruin Caroline's special day for the sake of his pettiness.

"Monsieur Salvatore" a thick French accent caught his attention, turning his head ever so slightly he saw the Baroness Hoareau greeted, a coy smile playing on her lips. Damon smiled, placing a quick kiss on her outstretched hand in greeting "wonderful party" she spoke, her English quite good despite her heavy thick accent.

Damon nodded "I do believe Caroline is enjoying herself" he stated turning his gaze back onto the blonde waltzing around the dance floor.

"I agree, also" she smiled "your sister, she is very belle" the Baroness remarked, bringing her glass of champagne to her lip "I wonder...how, she, uh, look so young?"

Damon quipped an eyebrow, casting a glance towards his company "how do you mean?" He asked curiously, looking back at Caroline.

"You say she is twenty five, no? She does not look a day over eighteen...I must know her secret, it's as if she hasn't aged a day" The Baroness giggled.

Damon's eyes narrowed on Caroline, taking in her appearance, was it really that noticeable? He had never noticed it before, she did look young but Damon wasn't entirely sure how much she was suppose to have changed, biting his lip, concern grew within him, he knew deep down it was probably time to leave Paris for a decade or two. Still, it could wait until tomorrow.

True to form Caroline had cried when Damon had told her they had to leave, but once he explained she finally understood, they had to get away before more people began to notice that they were both indeed frozen in time, it was a sad prospect but one they would have to just deal with. It took a week to pack up the house and their belonging, hoping in the back of their carriage, Caroline rested her head against Damon's shoulder, it was truly a sad day, she had drawn the curtains covering the windows, she could not stare at the city as they passed, it would only add to her heartache, besides she wouldn't remain sad for too much longer, not when Damon had promised to bring her back in a few years and especially when they were about to set off on a new adventure.

"Where to now, my dear?" Damon asked, grasping her gloved hand with his own.

Caroline sighed lightly, glancing up at him with a smile "anywhere you like, I chose Paris, now it's your turn."

Damon pursed his lips in thought for a moment before answering "how about Spain for a little while, the perhaps Egypt, we could take a stab at this archaeology, see what treasure we can uncover" they laughed in unison, as Caroline nodded into his shoulder "sounds perfect" came her light mutter.

** AN: I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, sorry it took me a little longer to get up but I have have had such a hectic week, thank god it's over! Anywhoo, please review, I appreciate them so much, also if you have any suggestions please don't hesitate to contact me, I would love to hear them. Bye for now! **


	4. Chapter Four

**AN: Thank you so much for your positive reviews on the last chapter, so happy you all enjoyed it. I have had a question about Stefan coming back into into the story and he sure is, you will see him in this chapter. Hope you enjoy it! **

* * *

**Chapter Four:** Running up that hill.

**Rating:** T

* * *

_You don't want to hurt me,_

_But see how deep the bullet lies._

_Unaware that I'm tearing you asunder._

_There is thunder in our hearts, baby._

_So much hate for the ones we love?_

_Tell me, we both matter, don't we?_

_You, be running up that hill_

_You and me, be running up that hill_

_You and me won't be unhappy._

_And if I only could,_

_Make a deal with God,_

_And get him to swap our places,_

_Be running up that road,_

_Be running up that hill,_

_Be running up that building,_

_If I only could, oh.. _

_Running up that hill - Kate Bush _

* * *

Barcelona, for Caroline, was a rather spectacular place, the architecture and age of some of the buildings and cathedrals she had seen, were simply breathtaking, she was beginning to see that there was a world, just as beautiful, out there, beyond Paris, although that stubbornness within her still warped her mind into think nothing would or could compare to her beloved Paris. Spain was a beautiful country, she wouldn't deny that, however there were things she was not particularly fond of, to begin with she found herself relatively bored most of the time, many of their acquaintances were very religious Catholics, drinking to an access was a gigantic no and any slightly over excessive flirtatiousness was deemed harlot behaviour. It's safe to say, Caroline and Damon did not fit too well with Barcelona's society, Caroline dressed too provocatively, apparently, and was far too flirtatious and Damon, well, was just Damon, he never seemed to leave the best impression on anyone, regardless of religious beliefs. The locals she had met, however, were kind, generous and welcoming, Caroline never felt uncomfortable around them, not once and some of the fiestas they hosted were simply outstanding, quite basic, but all the same it was the most fun Caroline had since leaving Paris. Though the more she thought about it, the more she came to realise, the upper class were snooty and disapproving pretty much everywhere if you didn't share their views.

Tonight was one of those night where Caroline found herself staring down into a dark abyss of boredom, Damon was out, again, tending to some business matter, she had begged to go with him, but he had replied with a firm and resounding, no. Apparently business talks, were no place for a woman, something which, the more she thought about, the more it angered her, why shouldn't women be involved in business, they were just as smart as men were and no way near as impulsive and rash, they...she would make a wonderful business woman. She may begin some sort of enterprise, if only to annoy Damon. Lay, clad only in a green silk robe, Caroline stared at the top of her bed canopy, her room was simply magnificent in their Spanish home, it was larger than any she had previous, panting and silk oriental wallpaper, lined the ways, heavy red drapes hung from golden, ornate rails above her windows, her furniture was a dark mahogany, which Damon had told her was the finest in all of Espana, it was rather marvellous. It still surprised her just how much attention to detail Damon had when it came to their home, she would never had pegged him as a house proud man but quite obviously she was wrong, though she did suspect it had something to do with wealth, if she had noted any real change in Damon's human self to his Vampire self, it would be that now, he was quite fond in displaying his wealth.

Caroline let a heavy sigh escape her lips, her fingers nimbly playing with the tassels on her dressing robe, she ponder about their wealth all evening, it was a exciting topic, her family had been relatively wealthy back in Mystic Falls, her farther was a landowner, however, nothing compared to this and she found herself becoming quite content with this new life, they were filthy rich and quite frankly...she adored it.

"Mrs Salvatore" Caroline frowned at the name, she was use to being referred to as a Salvatore but it usually began with a Miss, not a Mrs, that had been a new development, a rather humourless joke on Damon's part, you could imagine her surprise as he introduced her as his lovely wife, Mrs Caroline Salvatore, though two could play at that game, she made a point to embarrass him at any given opportunity and give him all the grief that wife's give their husbands, that would certainly make him think twice about springing a surprise like that on her again. Pushing herself up into a sitting position, she looked at her maid, stood by the door to her bathroom "your bath has been drawn."

"Thank you, you may leave me now" Caroline spoke hastily, waiting until the maid had left the room before making her way into the adjoining bathroom, stepping onto the tiled floors, was instantly hit with the aroma of jasmine from her bath oils, steam rising from the water, creating a slight mirage effect, Caroline always liked her baths piping hot. Untying the robe, she shrugged it from her shoulders, letting it pool at her feet before climbing into the claw foot porcelain tub, she slowly lowered herself into the scorching water, which would have left her with some nasty burns, had she been human, sinking back she rested her blonde head against the rim of bath tub, her eyes closing as she quickly fell into deep relaxation.

"Its rude to stare" came her soft voice after a few minutes of silence.

A chuckle came from behind her, bringing a small smile to her lips "your vampire senses are getting better, only took you two minutes this time" Damon replied. He stepped forward, his shoes clicking against the tiled floor of the bathroom, stopping behind Caroline, he sank to his knees, his hands sneaking across her creamy shoulders, sliding across her milky flesh to the soft mounds of her bosom, taking her breasts gently in his hands. "So beautiful" he whispered as his lips began their feathery trail from her earlobe down to her slender neck.

Caroline rested her head back against the crook of his neck, emitting a low, barely audible moan, although Damon heard it, pleasing him immensely. Although they hadn't exactly spoken off what had happened, that night in Paris, they had become more familiar with each other, Damon seemed to seek out any opportunity to touch her, sometimes in rather intimate places, she would never forget that ride home in a carriage, he had taken her to such heights with just his fingers, she had been left momentarily speechless, that night he had also taught her pleasures of the mouth, it had been a wonderful experience. Yet, sadly their schedules, or rather Damon's schedule was so jam packed, that they very rarely had anytime to spend with one another, when he returned on an evening she would quite often be asleep. So instead, she revelled in stolen moments like these, only god knows how long they would laugh.

"How was your day, my dear?" He asked suddenly, his hands removing from her breasts and coming to rest on the edge of the bath, gazing down at her from above.

The blonde huffed, removing her head from his shoulder, turning her gaze to meet his "most boring, it is a Sunday, everywhere was closed, save for the church and I'll be damned if I set foot in that place, those women would probably look at me as if I would burn up at any second!" Damon smirked, pressing a lingering kiss to her cheek "And you...off galavanting around like Don Juan, whilst I was forced to stay here, cooped up all by my lonesome..."

"-Caroline" Damon cut her off mid sentence, her mouth immediately slammed shut, her eyes narrowing at his interruption "-shut up" he smirked as his lips crashed against hers, a kiss mimicking that of their first. Just as quickly as it began, Damon pulled away, a whimper of protest coming from Caroline, causing him to smirk "I'm going to get some drinks, then I'll join you."

A park lit within Caroline's sapphire, blue hue, her lips curling into one of her signature smile, a flash of pearly white, signifying her excitement "hurry back" she purred almost cat-like, biting down on the corner bottom lip.

Damon grunted, flashing from the bathroom, that woman could be a tease. It took him less than a second to reach his bedroom, stripping of his jacket and shirt, he dumped them on floor, for someone else to tidy away later. As usual the crystal decanter on his bureau was kept nicely replenished with the finest bourbon; he grabbed it along with two glasses. Casting his gaze upwards for a moment, he admired with a smile, the rather large portrait of Caroline he had commissioned back in Paris, it hung proud on his wall, giving him perfect view from his bed, it was a beautiful painting, eerily accurate and Damon loved it, hence hanging it in his room, he did not want anyone else admiring her beauty. He was being selfish, he knew that, deep down, it was one of the main reasons he failed to take her with him on his business meetings, it wasn't that 'women and business do not mix' stereotype, hell, Caroline could do much better than many of the idiots he had dealt with in the past, but it was rather his business partners wandering eyes which bothered him more. Damon didn't like people touching or looking at his things, so you can imagine his disdain when it came to someone he actually cared about. He was about to turn and Vampire speed back into the bathroom when a letter caught his attention, placing his decanter and glasses down, Damon grabbed the letter and took a seat on the edge of his bed. He knew exactly who it was from just by the writing on the envelope, the elegant cursive lettering a distinct match for Ms Annabelle Wyatt, New Orleans native, a rather powerful but low key witch. The pair had met all those years ago in New Orleans, Damon had asked her to keep an eye on Mystic Falls and keep him informed; the last time he had heard from her was two years ago, with the news of Jonathan Gilbert death, her letter were usually about those who had died, so he quickly gathered that was what it was about.

It was.

The letter was short and to the point, the words 'Elizabeth Forbes died in childbirth' sticking out on the paper as if they had been the only words written. Damon sighed deeply, his hand coming up to pinch the bridge of his nose, bringing his eyes to close, Caroline was not going to take this well. He, himself found sorrow in the news, Elizabeth Forbes had always been a very close friend of the Salvatore family, he had found great comfort in the woman after his own mother, Isabelle had died all those years ago.

"Damon? Are you coming or not?" Caroline appeared before him, her robe pulled tightly around her body, having gotten bored with waiting for him to return she had decided to see for herself what was taking him so long. Studying his appearance however, she could tell that something was not quite right; kneeling down in front of him, Caroline looked at him with concerned eyes "darling, what ever is the matter?" She asked, grasping hold of one of his hands, holding it tightly.

Damon offered her a small smile "I'm sorry Caroline" he muttered sympathetically and handed her the letter. He watched as she read, her look of confusion turning to one of horror and then anguish, a sharp sob escaped as she fell to the ground, head burying into his carpet, her clenched fists repeatedly hitting the floor, the letter now crumpled in her grasp. Damon winced at her cries, he had never been good with offering comfort or support, he had never been good with serious moments at any time in his life, but she needed comfort, he remembered being in her position, the pain and heartache didn't go away just because they were no longer human, if anything...the pain was just worse. Sinking down beside her, Damon pulled her shaking body into his arms and that's where they spent the night, Caroline sobbing uncontrollably into the crook of his neck as he whispered sweet words of comfort into her ear.

* * *

They would have never of made it too the funeral, they were simply too far away from Mystic Falls, however, Damon did take her back and it was one of the most tedious journeys of his life, the conversation was little, if any and Caroline hardly left her cabin or even got dressed, she did drink, however and Damon for the first time thanked god that she was a vampire because she would have killed herself by now with the amount she drank. Overall he was at a loss of how to cheer her up, except give her time and space, hopefully she would come to him when she was ready.

By the time they reached Virginia, she had still to hold a real conversation with him and despite himself Damon was beginning to worry about her, a part of him felt like she was loosing the light that drew so many people to hers and he found himself coming up with sometimes ludicrous ideas to bring it back, he was getting desperate. Although Damon agreed that Caroline should pay her respects to her mother, Damon was on edge about going back to Mystic Falls, it was still too soon and people were still alive who remembered what conspired that spring night of 1864. Damon made sure that as they entered the town, the curtains to the carriage window were drawn, so nobody could peek in, although he could imagine it wouldn't keep people from trying to steel a glance, the inhabitants of Mystic Falls had always been a nosy and suspicious bunch. He looked across to Caroline, her dress black along with her fanchon hat, a netted veil conveniently sweeping across her face, helping to hide her identity, he could still see that her eyes were red rimmed from her tears.

It did not take long for them to reach the graveyard and as the carriage came to a halt, Damon helped Caroline out, sliding her gloved hand through his offering arm, they walked towards her mothers fresh grave. As they approached tears prickled her her eyes, it surprised her how she had any left at all,it seemed that all she and done for the last six weeks was cry. She felt Damon press a light kiss to her cheek as the stopped in front of stone headstone "I'll give you some time" he spoke softly before leaving her.

Caroline bit her lip, sinking to her knees, her gloved hand slowly traced the lettering on the stone "mama" she whispered, a hand coming to her lips as choked on a cry, her body was suddenly swept over by a wave of regret and anguish "no, no, no, no" she repeated, her head shaking as if it would magically change the name on the grave marker, anyone but her mother.

Damon watched the scene with a frown, he stood beneath an old oak tree far enough away so Caroline couldn't feel him lingering, but still close enough so he could hear her cries, he wished he knew how to help her at this point he would give anything just to see a glimpse of the old Caroline, maybe he was being selfish, his own insecurities coming to the surface but he needed Caroline, she was the light in his life, she kept him on the straight and narrow, without her god knows where he would be. Suddenly, Caroline was momentarily put to back of his mind, straightening his posture, Damon tensed, the senses on every part of his body tingling, clearing his throat he frowned deeply "brother."

Stefan took a step forward, coming shoulder to shoulder with his older brother, the brother he had not seen in seven years and by appearances he hadn't changed one bit "Damon" he greeted, echoing his brothers stoic stance. His heart clenched slightly, he could tell that he was not welcome, he suddenly felt daft in believing that after seven years, Damon would have forgiven him, Damon was many things but he never broke his word...an eternity of misery.

"What are you doing here, Stefan?" Damon asked casting a sideways glance towards his brother, his icy blue glare giving him the once over before returning back to Caroline's slumped figure, this was the last thing they needed right now.

"I have come to pay my respects" came Stefan's reply.

Damon frowned once again "yes, well, I suggest you do it another time."

Stefan shifted his weight uncomfortably, he should have been more prepared to such hostility, "How have you two been?" He asked ignoring the previous statement.

Folding his arms across his chest, Damon resisted the urge to interrogate Stefan on where he had also been, but his stubbornness overwhelmed his intrigue, he had promised him nothing but misery and Damon had always been a man of his word "very well, brother. Caroline and I have developed a rather...special relationship" he smirked, knowing it would agitate his younger brother.

It did just that, out of the corner of his eye, Damon saw Stefan's jaw clenched, causing his smirk to deepen "I hope you realise that she can not be used as a Katherine substitute, Damon. Care isn't a heartless bitch" Stefan's words were enough to quell his smirk, a dark scowl taking its place.

"Watch your tongue" Damon snapped, grasping at the lapels of his brothers jacket, thrusting him up against the tree he had previously been leaning against. "You have no idea what Katherine and I had" he snarled, fangs descending from his gums, a process which had become so second nature to him, he very rarely noticed it anymore.

Stefan pushed him back, seeming unfazed by his brothers reaction, he did not regret what he said, the more he thought about Katherine, the more he came to realise just what a manipulative bitch she had truly been, she had used both brothers, bending them to her will, looking back Stefan shuddered at how infatuated he had been with the exotic beauty. If only he could make Damon see how she had really been, their feud would be short lived and they cold spend an eternity together, the three of them. Although looking at him now, he saw just how hopeless this seemed. Stefan's an a hand through his hair, he shook his head, turning back to where Caroline had been to see her mothers grave now missing the blonde "Damon she's gone."

**AN: Sorry it's taken me a while to update, been so, so busy , but here it is, so, enjoy!**


End file.
